


You're Drunk

by cuddle_me_carl



Series: Tumblr Ficlits: Destiel [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fill, Short, this is so old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 12:56:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3978874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddle_me_carl/pseuds/cuddle_me_carl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They get drunk and Cas asks a very important question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Drunk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [faeryn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/faeryn/gifts).



> Prompt: Destiel Fluff (Faeryn)

Tonight was Dean’s last final. Thank fuck he was done for the semester, and he could now relax and enjoy the holidays.

He walked across campus to the apartment he shared with his best friend and boyfriend Castiel. He was excited to get home and see him. With finals being all week and having to study for said finals, they had hardly seen eachother. He could hardly wait, he half expected Cas to be passed out on the couch from exaustion.

What he was not expecting when he walked through the apartment door, was a blanket and pillow fort.

“Cas?…uh, babe…there’s a blanket and pillow fort in the living room…”  
Dean stood just inside the door trying to figure out one, how the hell Cas got the damn thing to stay and two when the fuck the guy had time to do so.

“Very observant, Dean.” Cas smiled cheekily and handed Dean a glass of what seemed to be coke. “It’s the end of finals and it’s time to unwind and marathon movies!” Cas disappeared into the fort and Dean couldn’t help but smile.

“Nerdy little dude…” he said to himself and laughed, following Cas into the fort and discovering there is more inside.

There is a mattress on the bottom, pillows and blankets sprawled around that, popcorn and snacks, coke and whiskey, and a TV at one end with the Captain America menu on the screen. Dean let out a laugh, seriously when did Cas have time to set this up. But regardless, Dean was glad he did. Cuddling up watching movies consuming alcohol and popcorn was something that they both deserved after the hell that was finals.

“We are going to marathon all the Marvel movies. In order. Of course.” Cas smiled and laid down, inviting Dean to lay beside him and get comfortable. Dean sat down, took a drink, yep that was strong, and cuddled next to Cas.

The movie played and they drank and made out and cuddled and talked about the characters and how one year they need to go to comic con. Like seriously why haven’t they gone already. They talked about how Dean was just like Tony smart and inventive as well as horny. And how Cas is much like Steve, honest and good, but still willing to do what he needs to do to get things done.

They spend hours in this fort. Watching these movies and bonding. Happy to be in each others arms again.

“Dean.”  
Cas whispered, eyes still locked on the screen.  
“Yeah, Cas?”  
Cas reached for Dean’s hand and turned to look him in the eyes.   
“I love you, Dean.”  
Cas’ voice was soft and honest, eyes full of hope and love.   
Dean couldn’t help but smile, and maybe it was the alcohol helping him not be afraid or the fact he has felt this way about Cas for a long time now, but he was able to say it back and kiss him confidently after.  
“I love you, Cas” he said over and over, after every kiss. He enjoyed how it sounded. He enjoyed the taste of Cas’ lips and pull of his hands as he pulled Dean on top of him.   
“Dean, Marry me.”

Dean just smiled and continued kissing all of Cas. “Babe, I would love to, and you beat me to the ask, you ass. But ask me again when we aren’t drunk.”

“As you wish.” Cas pulled Dean’s lips to his own and kissed him deeply. They cuddled up and watched the rest of the movies, giggling like idiots and possibly falling asleep during the last few.

They woke up the next morning still cuddled together with the Guardians of the Galaxy menu music playing in the background.

“Morning, my love.” Dean said sleepily as he stretched out the nights sleep.   
“Good morning, handsome.” Cas smiled and pulled Dean back towards him.   
“Dean, I’m not under the influence of alcohol now.”   
“Yeah, sleep water and popcorn will do that to you.”  
“That’s not what I mean, Dean.” Cas smiles and shakes his head. Dean is groggy and addorable. “Dean, marry me.”

Dean vaguely remembers this discussion. He smiles, and kisses Cas. “You’re still an ass for beating me to the ask, but yes, yes I’ll marry you.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is so old. but imma post it here anyway. haaa


End file.
